


Batman movie.

by werekanima (iiEthan)



Series: The movie go-ers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is the only one willing to see the new batman movie with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman movie.

“Really none of you want to go see the new batman movie with me?” Stiles gave room of teenagers on last look around, giving an exasperated sigh as everyone ignored him. “Fine. I’ll go by my self then. Have fun doing nothing.” he said turning on his heel, pulling the zipper up on his hoodie.

“Wait! Stiles I’ll go with you.” Isaac grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair he was sitting in before walking over to Stiles.

“Really?” Stiles asked looking up at the taller teen, a hopefully smile spreading across. “Awesome c’mon we don’t want to be late. We’d end up getting crappy seats.” Stiles stated at Isaac’s nod, already walking off again.

~

“That was so awesome!” Stiles said excitedly fist pumped the air as he left the theatre with Isaac.

“It was.” Isaac agreed shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, watched as people hurried out into the cold air. Isaac listened to happy chatter as couples huddled close to each other and found himself stepping closer to Stiles, tuning back into Stiles’ rambling.

“And it was just like totally kick ass. Right Isaac?” Stiles finished smiling happily up at Isaac, “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Yeah, totally.” Isaac smiled down at Stiles glancing around before placing a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. “It was my pleasure.” he smirked looking at Stiles’ gobsmacked look, blush pinking his cheeks.

“Isaac?” Stiles said confused just as his phone started to sound. Hurriedly he took it out of his pocket only to see a text from Scott flash on the screen. When he looked up again Isaac was already a few feet away. “Isaac?”

“Let me know when there is another movie you want to see.” Isaac called a smiled on his face as he listened to Stiles’ racing heart.


End file.
